A known type of driving belt for use with V-shaped pulleys comprises a flexible endless carrier, such as at least one endless metal band, and a plurality of plate-like elements assembled slidably on the carrier, the elements lying transverse to the carrier and abutting one another. Each transverse element includes coupling means in the form of at least one projection on one of its faces or head sides and and at least one recess in the opposite face or head side, the arrangement being such that each projection fits into a recess in an adjacent transverse element. In use of such a belt power is transmitted by thrust forces between the transverse elements. The projections and recesses serve to center or align the transverse elements with each other. Belts of this kind find particular utility in variable ratio transmissions of the kind having pulleys each formed of two conical discs which are axially adjustable toward and away from each other. The belts described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,621 (FIGS. 1 and 5) and 4,080,841 (FIG. 3) are examples of known belts of the kind to which the present invention relates.
For proper operation of the projections and recesses of the transverse elements, it is highly important that these accurately enmesh, so that a proper and clearance-free fixation of the transverse elements is obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a driving belt and a transverse element therefor in which an optimal mutual coupling of the transverse elements can be effected.